Glasses of Love
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: ReinxSayuri fan fic. Sayuri Hida's trouble with glasses comes on, after her glasses broke. Rein Tsunomoto buys a new pair for her. What kind of special glasses did Rein buy? Simple... something that confesses the love of the #1 member of the Assault Squad. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Glasses of Love**_

_**Part 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is thanks to VGAddict for suggesting a Rein-X-Sayuri fan fic.**_

_**P.S. I do not own Best Student Council; purely made in my own prowess**_

_**

* * *

**_

One day, Rein Tsunomoto and Sayuri Hida, members of the Miyagami Academy Assault Squad (Age 16), were practicing their sword battling in the forest. Sayuri is a master of the Hida Kessai, while Rein was a follower, ever since she was brought in to her dojo. Both girls were wearing their school uniforms, which were their high school uniforms: the tan blazer and dark green skirt. They began to clash, smacking their wooden swords around. Sayuri did a sideswipe, but Rein dodged it. Rein smacked her in the head, causing her glasses to fall off. Sayuri staggered around, trying to find her glasses.

"Glasses… glasses… glasses…" she whispered.

"Whoops! So sorry and my apologies, Sayuri; I guess I didn't know my own maneuvers," Rein grinned, "I hope you'll find your glasses."

Rein went to find her glasses. Sayuri crawled around, but…

**SMASH!**

Rein found them… on her foot. She picked up her broken glasses and was sad.

"Oh, man!" Rein cried.

She placed the glasses in her pocket, which was broken into two, with a little crack on the right lens. She carried Sayuri away and was upset.

"Did you find them?" Sayuri asked.

She told her about her glasses.

"Sayuri, I didn't mean to break them," Rein sighed.

She replied, "It's okay. It was an accident. But, I _still _cannot see."

"Sayuri…" she moaned.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Sayuri's glasses were as good as new. Rein was worried about her.

"Sayuri, how come you never wear contacts?" She asked.

Sayuri said nothing, but was concerned about what she said.

"Hey! Can't you react, retort, and answer me?" Rein griped.

Sayuri then answered, "Well, no. I don't feel like wearing contacts. But I wish I would, one day. I sometimes wonder why I would wear glasses. I feel like I'm some sort of girl with characteristics."

Rein snapped, "Sayuri, you dummy, ding-dong, and dimwit! You _do _have characteristics, glasses or no glasses! You're my best friend!"

Sayuri blushed, "Please, don't embarrass me."

Rein went closer to Sayuri and hugged her.

"Sayuri, I feel bad about earlier," she said, "Don't you think that maybe you should reconsider?"

"No. I'm happy with my glasses for now," Sayuri sighed, "But, I think I need new glasses."

"Aw, you're no fun," Rein groaned, "But _that _is not what I am talking about. What would happen if you'd lose your glasses and ended up getting lost in Miyagami Academy?"

Sayuri then thought about that scenario and was surprised. Rein took off her glasses and placed them on the table, by her bedside.

"Rein," Sayuri blushed.

Rein then said, "Sayuri, if you get hurt, without your glasses, I'll lose my best friend. Your glasses are your key to fighting. If anything happens to you, I'll be sad, dejected, and all the time in tears over you."

Sayuri then hugged Rein, even though she cannot see.

"You're right," she said, "I know I had terrible times wearing them, but I think maybe…"

She griped, "NO! I won't wear contacts! Do you know what would happen if I get knocked in the head?"

"No." Rein retorted.

"Well, one severe hit, I lose a contact lens, and it'll be impossible to find, since it is very small," Sayuri stated.

She stepped away and was sitting on the bedside table, nearly hitting the lamp.

"_Poor Sayuri Hida_," Rein thought, "_I wish there was something I could do._"

Sayuri slipped off and landed on her butt. She was in pain, as she got up.

"Darn it… where is my glasses?" She muttered.

Rein picked them up from the table and whispered, "Sayuri…"

**XXXXX**

Rein went to see Kaori Izumi, the co-Vice President of the Best Student Council and leader of the Assault Squad, and had a chat with each other. She explained about Sayuri's problem with her glasses.

"Oh, come on, Rein," she sneered, "Sayuri does this _all the time_. Besides, we _always _come out successful, even when Sayuri is immobilized in blindness."

"I know, and it's pissing me off, making me angry, and blowing my stack!" Rein cried, "I'm so sick of her losing her glasses!"

"Well, how about-?"

"No. No contacts. Sayuri said that they would be easier to lose."

"Well, how about _laser eye surgery_?"

"Are you kidding? No way is my best friend getting a beam in her eyes!"

"Idiot! I mean, improving her eyesight!"

"Miss Vice President-senpai, Sayuri is just happy with her glasses! What should I do?"

"Don't ask me! I am only giving you advice!"

Rein then huffed up and left. Kaori was worried about her. She sat up and called to Rein.

"If she likes the glasses, why not get her a couple of new pairs, just in case she breaks at least one?" Kaori insisted.

Rein then thought, "She's right. Sayuri is better off in four-eye land."

"I think you should, since she's like a big breasted John Lennon," Kaori continued, "Except that she's a master at swordplay."

Rein shook in envy.

"_Darn it, Sayuri! I knew it!" _She thought aloud, still remembering her bust size.

"What _am _I supposed to do, buy some beautiful lenses for her?" Rein growled, "Do you even know how expensive it is?"

"Don't worry, Rein," Kaori smiled, "It's on us!"

Meanwhile, Mayura Ichikawa was outside resting, when all of a sudden, she felt a cold feeling in her. She didn't know that it was about Rein buying glasses for Sayuri, but it's pretty obvious to her.

"Why do I have this shaky feeling, that the budget is about to lose a slab of money?" She gasped.

**XXXXX**

Days later, Rein went to see the optometrist to buy some glasses for Sayuri. However, the eye doctor needed to see Sayuri, in order to find out what she has. Rein gave the doctor Sayuri's broken glasses and the doctor examined it.

"Ma'am, she broke them again," she moaned, "Sayuri's such a klutz, a ditz, and a major ding-dong. Except _this time_, _she _stepped on them."

The eye doctor examined the glasses, and then she said, "Well, it's going to take a while. In the meantime, why not have an extra pair of glasses for her?"

"Oh, please?" Rein smiled, "I just came here, as advice from Vice President Kaori Izumi."

"Well, okay," she stated, "I'll see what I can find."

She had only one pair that matches her description. It was a pink pair.

"One? I only need two, three, or a batch of glasses!" Rein shouted.

"Not to worry," the doctor said, "We'll have your pair given to your friend. And as an added bonus, I'll fix these glasses for you."

Rein bowed and thank the doctor.

"Thank you. Have it ready to Miyagami Academy, which will be paid in full, charged, and taken care of," she smiled.

"Good. We'll have them fixed in one week," the eye doctor exclaimed, "That'll be 7500 Yen."

"Send the bill to Miyagami Academy, care of director Kanade Jinguji," Rein smiled.

"Just be careful with these glasses," she stated, "These eyeglasses are _special_ glasses. They-."

"Yeah, yeah," Rein interrupted, "I get you. These are _indeed_ special, extraordinary, and extremely unique for Sayuri!"

Meanwhile, at Miyagami Academy, Mayura was checking the budget. However, her heart suddenly was jabbed, on the inside. She collapsed to the ground and was motionless.

"No…" she whimpered, "How… can… this… be? Did I just…?"

My guess is that _that_ 7500 Yen came out of the budget. Should we tell her?

_Crowd: _NO!  
_Me: _Okay… maybe later.

At the optometrist, Rein left with the pair of pink glasses and was prancing home.

"Oh, Sayuri," she smiled, "Prepare to be dazzled, wowed, and amazed by Rein Tsunomoto's love present!"

She pranced onward, knowing what Sayuri would say:

_Rein gave her the glasses and she can see clearly._

"_Wow. Those glasses are beautiful." Sayuri smiled._

"_I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry it has pink in it." Rein explained, "I hope it isn't much. I bought it just for you."_

_Sayuri then wielded her sword and held it up high._

_She bellowed out, "YES! At 1000/1000 vision, The Assault Squad is ready for battle!"_

Rein squealed in glee, "Sayuri is SO going to be amazed! ROCK ON, SAYURI! HIDA! SAYURI HIDA!"

**XXXXX**

Rein placed her gift right beside Sayuri, who was sleeping. She placed the new glasses on the desk, where her old glasses were. She snuck away and went to the lobby.

"I have to go t the lobby and wait for Kaori to pick me up for a mission," Rein smiled, "I hope Sayuri loves, likes, and enjoys her new glasses."

Sayuri woke up and tried to find her glasses. She grabbed the pink-rimmed glasses and put them on. She then thought to herself that these weren't glasses she had before.

"Hmm, they look like mine, and the lenses are the same," she said, "Except…"

She then remembered who got them: Rein.

"Rein," she smiled, "That friend… what a sweet girl."

She then got up and looked in the mirror. She was surprised to see her glasses with a pink color.

"They reminded me of our old uniforms from last year," she thought.

Rein returned to her room, realizing that she forgot her cards. She grabbed the deck from the table, but stopped to find Sayuri, who was wearing the pink eyeglasses. She was smiling, but was blushing pink.

"Sayuri…" Rein gasped, "What a surprise."

Sayuri smiled and said, "Thank you. I didn't know you had to go through with this."

"Well, you were in trouble, despair, and a bad way," Rein smiled, "And well, I had to do it. Miss Vice President made me decide. I know contacts were out of the question, but…"

Sayuri approached her and said, "Those glasses are beautiful."

Rein gasped and thought in shock, _"Wait! This is it! She's gonna be happy, energetic, and full of pomp!"_

She replied, "I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry it had pink in it. I hope it isn't much. I-."

Sayuri covered Rein's mouth with her finger. Her face turned beet red and approached her face. They kissed.

"Sayuri!" She muffled, "What are you…?"

She said nothing. She and Rein continued to kiss each other. Sayuri held her arms tight and was infatuated. Rein, who was nearly resisting, closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She dropped her cards and held her arms up. They both continued to exchange kisses for about twenty minutes.

When they stopped, Rein suddenly fainted. Sayuri, who was still reddened, tried to wake her up.

"Rein! My darling!" She pleaded, "Wake up!"

She held her up and kissed her again. Rein opened her eyes and shoved Sayuri back.

"Sayuri! YOU DUMMYHEAD, PSYCHO, AND CRAZY GIRL!" She screamed, "What's gotten into you?"

Sayuri then picked up her cards and straightened them out. She gave her deck to Rein and held up an Ace of Hearts. She then kissed the card and placed it in her pocket. Rein was frightened, terrified, and _confused_.

"Sayuri…" she winced.

"Rein, wherever you go, this card will remember me by," she smiled, "And I'll be waiting for you… my Rein-drop."

Rein left the room, all flustered.

"My _Rein-drop?_ What is wrong with Sayuri?" She thought, as she shut the door.

Sayuri held her sword up and hugged it really tight. She then smiled and her heart was beating.

"Rein… Rein… Rein… My darling…" she hummed, "Rein… Rein… Rein… my love…"

(_Record scratches_)

_**Okay! Now this is getting ridiculous! Two sixteen year old girls are in love? I nearly had a nosebleed when Sayuri kissed Rein.**_

_**Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter… I need to lie down.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glasses of Love**_

_**Part 2**_

Rein returned to her room, later that night. She was very exhausted. Of course, Sayuri didn't go with her, because she was sleeping in her bed. When Rein arrived in her bed, she found Sayuri, in her uniform, covered in rose petals, sleeping like a doll.

"Sayuri…" she gasped, "This is disturbing, creepy, and… and somewhat shocking."

Sayuri woke up and saw Rein, who was puzzled.

"Good morning, my love," Sayuri smiled.

"Sayuri! It's nighttime!" Rein griped.

Sayuri got up and asked, "How come you didn't see me in dinner?"

Rein sighed, "I was busy with an important job by President Nanaho."

"Oh, that was tough," Sayuri cringed, "I've been waited for you, _Rein-storm_."

"Uh, are you okay, Sayuri?"

"Oh, I feel okay. I can't help it. I love you so much."

Rein suddenly shrieked.

"SAYURI! You… you love me?"

"Yes… I do… I don't know why, but…"

Sayuri held Rein by the waist and kissed her in the lips. She began to fondle her back and kiss her neck. Rein then shoved her down to the bed and was rather disturbed.

"Darn it! Sayuri! What the hell has gotten into you?" Rein shouted, "You're my best friend! Are you saying that… that you're…"

Sayuri then took off her blazer and tossed in on the bed. She then held her head and placed it on her chest. Rein was smothered in fear.

"Oh… my… GOD!" Rein thought, "Sayuri is PAYAPAYA-ing me?"

She was about to say something, when Sayuri sat down, still holding Rein, by the head.

"Rein Tsunomoto, I love you," she said, "Whenever I see you in my side, you always treat me like a nice girl."

"Is it about those glasses I gave you?" Rein asked, with a little blood on her nose.

"Yes," Sayuri smiled, "While you gave me a new pair for me, I became ever grateful to you. I'll never leave your side… no matter what."

"Don't be ridiculous, stupid, and moronic! We'll always be together as members of the Assault Squad!"

Sayuri hugged Rein tightly, "You _do_ care!"

Rein, suffocating from Sayuri's breasts, tried to break free, but she didn't. Sayuri then took off her glasses and let go of Rein. She got up and changed into her pajamas. Rein was dizzy, with blood from her nose and drool from her mouth. She staggered up and changed into her pajamas. She went to the other room, but was grabbed by Sayuri.

"Where do you think _you're _going, my little _Rein-bow_?" Sayuri giggled, with her eyes squinting and her black hair flowing.

Rein cried, "I wanted to go to bed in _my _room."

"Don't be silly, _Rein-drop_, you'll sleep with me," she smiled.

Rein then shouted, "You can't even see me! You're not wearing glasses!"

Sayuri blushed in a rose red and responded, "Even without my glasses, I find you very attractive, little _Rein-flower_."

"Sayuri, will you stop-?"

Sayuri pulled Rein towards her and hugged her tight. Even without her glasses, she kissed her, right on her nose. Rein blushed and giggled, even though she thinks it's PAYAPAYA.

"Sayuri… I think you shou-."

"Oh, beautiful _Rein-cloud_, let's sleep together. Let us become one, as Assault Squad members do."

"But… Sayuri…"

"Rein, kiss me… kiss me…"

Rein broke free and was crying. She dropped to her knees and was blubbering.

"Aw, what's wrong, _Rein-shower_?" Sayuri asked, "Don't you love me?"

"It's… it's so…" she sobbed, "It's just so wrong, bad, and downright… stupid. Sayuri… you're… you're _not _you."

Sayuri approached the plant, thinking it was Rein.

"I'm over here, Sayuri," Rein shouted.

She turned to her and said, "I'm still me, Rein. No matter what, I'll be with you… with all my heart."

Sayuri kissed Rein again, but Rein stepped back.

"Stop kissing me! This is ridiculous!" Rein shouted, "This is all wrong! You're making me disgrace my womanhood!"

"Aw, don't be silly. We're only 16."

"That's just it! It's so wrong! Do you want it to be Rino and Kanade all over again?"

"No, but just be happy about _us, _my _Rein-storm_."

"And quit calling me pet names! I'm not your pet, I am your friend!"

Sayuri then sat down in her bed and was upset. Rein then held her and said, "There, there, it's all right. I got to tell you, when it comes to romance, you are terrible, worthless, and just plain suck at it."

Sayuri grabbed Rein's arm and held her tightly, causing her to feel pain. Sayuri then smiled and said, "I don't care."

She dropped Rein on the bed and kissed her continuously.

"Sayu-, Sayuri-, wha-, what are yo-? Mnh… uh… mnh…" Rein winced.

"Rein… mmm… Rein, say that you love me," Sayuri whispered, while smooching her.

Rein couldn't answer. They went on all night, until they slept.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Rein was in her room, sulking about Sayuri. She tossed a playing card to the floor. She was downright dejected.

"Man, I hate Sayuri now! At first I thought she was a caring friend, but now she wants to PAYAPAYA with me!"

Rein then held up the Ace of Spades and added, "I wonder… is Sayuri playing with me, or is she truly in love with me? How can I explain, state, and tell the truth to her about how I feel?"

She then started to shake and was whimpering, "Sayuri… my best friend… is it forbidden love?"

She started to feel her small pigtail and let it down. Her short auburn hair waved around.

"I don't know…" she thought, "I don't deserve to be Rein Tsunomoto, Assault Squad. I want to be Rein Tsunomoto, best friend."

Sayuri appeared and placed a heart-shaped cake by her. Rein looked up and saw Sayuri, who was dressed in a white gym shirt and blue shorts. She sat with her and snuggled on her.

"Rein, I made it just for you," she smiled.

Rein saw it and took it from the plate. She took a bite and it was heavenly.

"Sayuri! You… you got me this?"

"Of course," Sayuri grinned, "I love you."

"Sayuri… you're so thoughtful… nice… and… and… so…" Rein stammered and was blushing red.

She thought with her flushed face, "Why is my heart beating, thumping, and whatever else my heart does?"

She approached Sayuri and held her face. She sprouted tears and said, "Sayuri… Hida… my best friend… I'm sorry… but…"

"There's no need to say it. No matter what I do, I'll always stick with you to the bitter end."

"Sayuri… I…"

Rein then kissed her, without restraint.

"I love you, Sayuri Hida," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Rein Tsunomoto," Sayuri whispered back.

Rein then inquired, "What will we say about our romance, love fest, and girl-on-girl action?"

"Nothing…" Sayuri giggled, "Let's keep it under wraps."

"Oh, my little lily…" Rein sighed.

"Oh, my little _Reiny day_…" Sayuri whispered.

They kissed again, knowing that they'd stay together.

**XXXXX**

Still infatuated by Sayuri, Rein sulked in the bath, worried about her. As she was relaxing, Sayuri entered with a towel over her. She took it off and went in the water.

"Oh, Sayuri," Rein said, all flushed in red, "What a pleasant surprise, lovely shock, and coincidence."

"I thought maybe I'd bathe with you for a change," Sayuri said, "Even though you and I are in love, I thought maybe I'd share with you my thoughts."

"Such as?"

"Well, I can tell you everything that I have learned in my sword fighting."

"Great! I love to master the Hida Kessai!"

Sayuri then pour water over her head, rinsing her hair. Rein then turned her eyes towards her breasts. She started to blush, not just in envy, but in romantic endeavors.

"Sayuri, there's something I needed to ask," Rein asked.

"Go ahead," Sayuri responded.

"Um… why are… how come…" Rein was stuttering like crazy.

Sayuri went to Rein and held her on her shoulder.

"Rein… my little _Rein-deer_, you can tell me," she said.

Rein then asked, "How come your body is so awesomely hot with that big, humongous, and large bust?"

Sayuri then blushed and said nothing. Rein sank to the bottom, gurgling in relief.

"Man, I wanted to say that for a long time," Rein thought, "Sorry, little lily Sayuri."

Sayuri giggled and continued her bath. Rein got up in embarrassment and began to lather herself up. She was very embarrassed.

"Stupid… dummy… idiot…" she cringed, "Why did I say that and all I got was a giggle, chuckle, and a tee-hee?"

Sayuri turned to Rein and then called to her, "Rein, are you okay?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Rein stammered.

Sayuri mouthed the words "_I love you_" at her. Rein blushed.

**XXXXX**

When they finished, Rein went to her room, to change into her uniform. Sayuri appeared and was wearing a black evening gown. She approached Rein and held her hand.

"Sayuri?" She gasped in embarrassment, "What are you wearing?"

"Sorry, but I made reservations for a private dinner here in the dorm," Sayuri explained, "I thought we should have a romantic dinner together. I bought it using some of the money I saved up."

"Oh, uh, well, okay… I guess," Rein nervously said, with her eyes adverted towards Sayuri's chest.

"Just like those times," she thought, "She looks so wicked hot in those huge… ahem! No! I have to focus. My eyes are on Sayuri, not… well, I _did _confess about her chest; although, she_ did _smothered me in it yesterday. I almost needed a transfusion."

"Uh, will the others know?" Rein asked Sayuri, "I mean, does President Nanaho already know?"

"Naturally, my little _Rein-cloud_," she answered, "Miss Kanade gave us the consent. Of course, Maachi will serve for us. But it'll be just _you _and _me._"

Sayuri then sat on the bed and was in fluttering hearts.

"Ah, what a romantic dinner we'll have," she giggled.

Rein then put on her blazer and went to Sayuri.

"Let us go," she said, "I hope they made my favorite dessert."

"My darling little _Rein-shower_," Sayuri tittered.

They held hands and left their room to eat dinner. It'll be a romantic night, despite the fact that they are in love with each other.

_**So how will the dinner go? Find out next time…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glasses of Love**_

_**Part 3**_

At dinner, Rein and Sayuri were alone together at the dining room in the dormitory. They had a delicious cuisine, made by Maachi Hisekawa, the building's youngest landlord. She served the rice curry as a starter, a plate of tempura udon for the Main course, and delicious strawberry shortcake with chocolate sauce on it for dessert. Sayuri gave Rein a spoonful to her, while she was humming her song.

"Open wide, my _Rein-flower_," she smiled.

Rein swallowed a big bite whole and was delighted. She approached Sayuri and fed her a piece of cake. Sayuri ate it with her mouth, but with a little cream on her lip.

"Oops… let me wipe that off," Rein smiled.

She licked her mouth and was blushing. They both kissed after that. Maachi saw what transpired.

"Um, girls," she asked, "Are you two…"

"Oh, no," Sayuri stated, "We're a great couple. She's a great friend. She's my little _Rein-bow_."

"Sayuri, my little lily," Rein blushed, "You're my sweet love… my lover for life… my _fantasy_…"

Maachi was confused.

"Uh, is this okay for Director Kanade and Miss President Kinjo?" She questioned.

Rein and Sayuri continued to eat with each other, ignoring Maachi's question.

**XXXXX**

Following dinner, Sayuri changed into a small white shirt and short black tights. Rein wore likewise. Sayuri then sang to her.

_Rein… Rein… Rein… my darling…  
Rein… Rein… Rein… my sweetheart…  
Rein… Rein… Rein… my friend…  
Would you stay with me?_

_Rein… Rein… Rein… my darling…  
Rein… Rein… Rein… my love…  
Rein… my friend. I love you  
and I hope that you love me._

Rein was moved by her singing that she started to grow sleepy. She got up and kissed Sayuri, who hummed her tune she sang.

"Oh,Sayuri…" she whispered, "Say that we should be together forever?"

She then sang _her _song to Sayuri:

_My little Sayuri girl  
my darling four-eyed doll  
you are my friend, my pal, my buddy  
and my one and all_

_Sayuri Hida, my best friend  
I love you truly; I love you dearly  
Sayuri Hida, my one and all  
with your chest and eyes and hair_

They kissed each other, after singing together.

"Your singing is okay," Sayuri smiled, "Because you sang like a _Rein-bird_."

"Sayuri, you idiot, ding dong, and ninnyhead," Rein scoffed, "That's not even a real word. But you and I know that it makes me happy."

Sayuri sang again and Rein fell asleep. She was sound asleep knowing that Sayuri's singing was like a lullaby.

"Good night, my little _Rein-doll_," she whispered.

She held her tight and went to sleep together.

**XXXXX**

The next afternoon, Rein and Sayuri were watching the view of the afternoon sky. They were sitting up on a tree, away from contact.

"Isn't it beautiful, Rein-bow?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes, indeed, Sayuri," she smiled, "The sky reminds me of your eyes, blocked up in clear glass walls."

"My eyes _are _beautiful, aren't they?" Sayuri smiled, "You hair is like the smell of a spring day."

"Oh, really?" Rein asked.

Rein gave Sayuri a playing card.

"Sayuri, I want you to have this. This was the card you gave me with your love," she said.

Sayuri's card was the Ace of Hearts. She held it tight and kissed it. Sayuri then gave the card back and said that she's like the Queen of Hearts.

"Sayuri, you're such a great girl, a loving friend, and a beautiful dame. Kiss me."

"No."

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to know one thing: do you like me for what I am?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rein, please forgive me, but… but I loved you from the very beginning, when we first met. When your father abandoned you, my parents and I took you in to us. But, when I was practicing my sword fighting, my heart was ignoring you."

"Sayuri, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? When I first saw you, you were like an angel. You were very sad when your father left you. Now, you're happy, since you're now with me and our friends in Miyagami Academy and the Best Student Council."

"Aw, Sayuri, that was sweet, wonderful, and it made me giggle."

"Rein… my _Rein-flower_… you have been my love, since day one."

Sayuri began to tear up.

"No, don't cry," Rein said.

"I'm not crying…" Sayuri sobbed, "I'm just so happy that I am with… with… with…"

She sniffled and was sobbing.

"I love you!" She wailed.

Rein cried, as well. She comforted her and said, "No, don't! I cannot stand to see you cry, sob, and snivel. Please, my Sayuri lily."

Sayuri then wiped her tears and went close to her, "You can stop calling me that. Just call me Sayuri. And I'll call you my buttercup, Rein-shower."

"Are you sure that you're all right?"

"Yes. And thank you for the card. _Now, _you can kiss me."

They kissed again, all covered in tears. They both kissed all afternoon and throughout the evening. When they finished, they saw that it was nighttime. Rein and Sayuri went down from the tree and walked back to the dorm, holding hands.

"Oh, Sayuri, I love you and what you've become," Rein smiled.

Sayuri looked away and was worried.

**XXXXX**

The following morning, Rein gave a sleeping Sayuri a kiss on the cheek. She crept away to the closet and changed into her pajamas. She held Sayuri by the waist and giggled. Sayuri woke up and couldn't see a thing. She did feel Rein's presence. Rein held her face towards her and began to kiss again. Unfortunately, Sayuri was looking for her glasses. She shoved her away and tried to find them.

"Sayuri, please!" Rein pleaded, "Just _one _kiss?"

Sayuri put her glasses on and said, "You know, I've been wondering… how much were these spare glasses you gave me?"

"About 7500 Yen," Rein answered, "I know it wasn't much, but it was right for you."

Sayuri smiled, but then said, "And you spent it all on me, without my permission?"

Rein then sighed, "Yes. You said that I wanted to get you spare glasses."

"Wasn't it Miss Vice President's idea?"

"Uh, yes… but… well…"

Sayuri then shook her head and said, "Honestly, Sayuri, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this relationship. You just fell in love with me, because of my glasses, right?"

"What? Hell, no!" Rein shouted, "I utterly refuse, will not accept, and state the fact that I loved you for the specs you wear! I loved you, _period_!"

Sayuri then took them off and closed her eyes. She placed the glasses on the bed. Rein picked them up and was worried.

"Rein, if you love me, then I'll wear them proudly. But, I'm better off wearing my old glasses."

"But…"

"Don't make me change my mind! I know they're still broken, but, my _Rein-storm_, I can love you with _both _pairs of glasses. You said so yourself, you love me for what I've become."

"Don't say that! Sayuri, I cannot do that yet! Your glasses are still in the optometrist's office, getting mended."

Sayuri then stood still and gave her a request, "Rein, my darling, if I wear my old glasses again, will you promise me that you'd stay with me forever?"

Rein nodded, "I will, I agree, and I shall do your bidding as your best friend. Besides, I'm supposed to pick them up today, anyway."

Sayuri then took her pink glasses and put them on.

"Then, I'll be waiting for you, my _honey-Rein_."

Rein let out a small sigh and left to see the optometrist.

When she arrived, the doctor gave back Sayuri's old pair. The eye doctor then said to her that she'll see again. Rein then asked about the pink glasses.

"Oh, I see," she explained, "And has your friend enjoyed them?"

"Well, she has been infatuated by me," Rein snarled, "You said last week that those glasses are special!"

The doctor then told the story about the glasses she bought:

"Miss Tsunomoto, what you bought was our one-of-a-kind eye glasses, guaranteed for happiness and admiration. However, these glasses were recalled, when they were proven to have too much power. You see, they have special lenses, where the person who wears them can become infatuated and happy for his/her friend all the time. But they can also cause a romantic jolt towards the first person they see through these specs. That's why they were recalled. They were to avoid guy-on-guy and girl-on-girl."

"You mean, I bought a defective pair of glasses?" Rein gasped.

The doctor explained, "Well, I only had that pair left, but I sold it to you, just to avoid a haunting past."

"What? You mean…" Rein asked.

"Yes. I wanted to get rid of those, after my husband left me." She said, "You see, I was one of the unfortunate ones to wear these, only to have loved my husband all the time. But… he said that he wanted space. He left me, and it was those eyeglasses to blame."

"Oh, dear," Rein trembled, "Will the same misfortune, tragedy, and bittersweet ending happen to me?"

She then asked, "Tell me this first: Do you love Miss Sayuri Hida?"

Rein nodded, "Yes. But she's my best friend! I love her, but my heart just couldn't evade it. What should I do? If I dump, break up with, and oust her, it'll hurt her. And besides… if everyone thinks it's PAYAPAYA, I'm screwed!"

"Well, I suggest that you use the last minutes of your romantic life, by placing her old glasses back on; that'll cancel out her love for you. When I was in a spell like that, I put back my old ones on. However, I learned that I lost the one I loved. Can you do something for me?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"I want you to tell her about how you really feel about Miss Hida, before it's too late. And don't worry; there is no PAYAPAYA. It's just admiration and love."

Rein bowed and said thank you. She left the optometrist, but stopped at the doorway.

"One question, matter, and to put it simply, I wanna know one thing: How did you know Sayuri's name?"

"It's pretty easy. We know everything about the Best Student Council in our records, Rein Tsunomoto," the optometrist said, "Sayuri has been one of our best customers."

Rein let out a smile, "I get it. And thanks again."

The eye doctor saluted to her. Rein left through the doorway. As she disappeared, the female eye doctor took off her wig and glasses, revealing that she's a Best Student Council member. In reality, she's former Covert Squad leader-turned-Miyagami Academy teacher, Seina Katsura, in disguise.

"Rein," she thought, "I heard all about you from Kotoha. I hope you and Sayuri can handle this problem. I'm sorry that I will not be around anymore to help you, but I hope you made the right decision."

She then brushed her hair and added, "And don't worry. This thing happened before. Don't you agree, Rino?"

She let out a blush and a smile and placed her hand on her chest.

"Rein… Sayuri… stay strong. And if you break up, I'm sorry that I deceived you. I wonder… is this true love in Miyagami? It's my fault I brought those glasses here. My story about my husband was fake, but the glasses were real. This was only because… because…"

Seina then sat down and sighed, "I wanted to make you happy. Miyagami Academy is known for making all the girls feel happy. And both your lives were tragic, but we settled them; and I was a member of the Best Student Council, too."

She put her wig and glasses back on and said, "Well, it'll be okay now. Rein and Sayuri's love will linger on. Let's hope they cannot break each other's heart. Just don't make the same mistake I did."

She let out a thumbs-up and a wink.  
_"Mum's the word on your love life, Rein!"_

"Excuse me, Ma'am," a girl asked, "I came here for my contacts. Did they arrive yet?"

"Coming right up! They've just came in today." The disguised Seina saluted.

* * *

_**Didn't see it coming, did you? Seina has done this whole thing up, only to help her former members, now students.**_

_**Will Rein get Sayuri back? Stay tuned for the final chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Glasses of Love**_

_**Conclusion**_

Rein returned to Sayuri, with her old glasses in her hand. She picked up the pink glasses, which caused her to be infatuated, and looked at both pairs.

"This is a predicament," she thought, "If I give her the pink glasses, she'll love me, but she'll grow tired of me and break up; if I give her the old ones, she'll revert to normal. Either way, I'll lose Sayuri forever…"

She started to cringe and asked Sayuri, "Sayuri, my little lily, what should I do? I got your old pair… except, that I cannot give it to you."

Sayuri, who was without her glasses, replied, "_Rein-dear_, please make the right decision. No matter what you do, I'll always remember you as the _Rein-drop_ that changed my life."

"Sayuri… I don't know. I cannot, will not, and shall not hurt you!" Rein shouted, "If I do that, I'll lose you forever, either way!"

Rein began to tear up as Sayuri approached her, even though she's blind.

She held Rein and said, "Rein… my beauty… I love you. But do you love me as a lover or a best friend?"

"I… I don't know…" Rein stammered.

Sayuri giggled, "Aw, don't feel bad about me. Just be honest about your decision. Believe me, when you gave me those glasses, I was so in serene."

Rein pouted, "Yeah… serene. Sayuri, even if I did, it means we'll have to take different paths, roads, and trails."

Sayuri placed her hand on her eyes and said, "_Rein-flower_… please. My love for you is strong. Place my glasses on me and be quick about it. Seriously, I'm blind as a bat."

"But how do you even know where I am?"

"Well, I can detect you, like the blind swordsman."

"WOW! You _are _good!"

"Rein… please don't make this hard for us."

Rein held up both eyeglasses. She looked at Sayuri's old pair on her left hand, and the pink pair on her right hand. She had to make a tough choice.

"Rein… Rein… Rein… my darling…" Sayuri sang.

Rein whined, "Sayuri! Not now!"

She was nervous. What would she choose: a Sayuri Hida to have as a romantic togetherness or a Sayuri Hida to have as a best friend? What could it be?

As Sayuri continued to sing, Rein closed her tear-filled eyes and clutched one of the pairs of glasses.

"_Sayuri… goodbye…"_

She planted her face in Sayuri's chest and placed her glasses on her face. But which was it?

"Rein… Rein… I love you… and I hope that… you… love…" she began to trail off.

Sayuri began to blink and regain some color in her eyes. She saw Rein, planted face-first in her boobs.

"Rein?" She gasped in embarrassment, "What is she doing?"

Yep, Rein gave Sayuri her old glasses. She patted her head and asked, "Hey, Rein, are you okay? You can get your face out of my boobs, please."

Rein recognized Sayuri's voice and started to shake.

"She's back to normal," she thought aloud.

"Rein?"

All Rein could do was sob quietly in her chest. Sayuri was worried.

"Rein, are you okay?" She asked.

Rein stepped away from Sayuri and held the pink eyeglasses in her hand. She was leaking tears from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Are those my-?"

"Yes, they are! You're glasses, spectacles, and _Rein-drop_ lovers!" She hollered.

"Rein, what are you talking about?" Sayuri gasped.

Rein said nothing. She turned away and was crying to her room. Sayuri was feeling down.

"Rein… what happened? Did I…?" she thought, "Oh, Rein, if only I could remember?"

For some reason, Sayuri forgot what transpired throughout the week. She walked to Rein's room, hoping to talk to her.

**XXXXX**

In Rein's room, she was balled up, crying on her bed, holding the pink eyeglasses in her hand.

"No… my Sayuri lily, my love, and my damsel," she whimpered, "What have I done? I lost you… forever."

She sobbed and kept saying Sayuri's name over and over again. Sayuri listened in from behind the door and was saddened.

"Oh, I see," she thought, as she knocked on the door.

"Rein!" She called, "Are you there?"

"Sayuri…" Rein sobbed, "Why?"

"Rein!"

"Whoever it is, go away, scram, and leave me alone! Can't you see that I am heartbroken? I am _Rein-drop _no more."

Sayuri opened the door and saw Rein, in her bed. She approached her and sat down with her.

"Rein, no, don't cry," she requested, "You can tell me. What happened back there?"

Rein then told her about the glasses, and how she fell in love with her. Sayuri gasped, after learning that Rein bought them from the optometrist and they were _special _glasses, which made Sayuri fall in love, the first glimpse she saw Rein.

"Is that all?" Sayuri griped, "Why didn't you say so, and why didn't you give me these glasses back?"

"Because… because…" Rein whimpered, "BECAUSE!"

She cried on Sayuri's shoulder and cried out, "I love you, Sayuri! I love you! I… WAUGH! I love you!"

Sayuri patted her shoulder and held her face. She then wiped her tears and was blushing.

"Rein… you don't understand," she sighed, "I loved you ever since you got me these. In fact, I loved you… from the start."

"Really? You loved me from the start, the beginning, and-?"

Sayuri shut her mouth and said, "My _Rein-drop_, what you did was nice, and it was great for you to try, but I just couldn't say no. Ever since you came to my life, when your father abandoned you, I just couldn't bear to let it all out."

"Sayuri…" Rein whispered.

"When you cheered me up, it made my heart beat," she continued, "Remember when you cheered me up from trying to forget my horrible past towards Kimizuka? I felt very happy. And, well, we never had the chance to confess, after our misfortunes."

"Sayuri, you got me to make me feel better," Rein cringed, "You _did _make me see my father again, last year. I was happy for you, when you said that I wanted to see daddy again, even though I profusely refused."

Rein then had a startling thought. She shouted, "WAIT! You loved me from the start, and you _never _said it, confess, or spoke to me?"

Sayuri then grabbed Rein and kissed her on the lips. She held her waist tight and embraced it. Rein then trickled tears in her eyes, while kissing.

"Rein… I loved you from the very beginning. It wasn't those glasses. And even if it was, my heart remained true to you," Sayuri sighed, "I wanted everyone to experience our love life together."

"Sayuri," Rein whimpered, "Why?"

Sayuri then explained, "Well, you were so lonely when your father abandoned you, so we took you in. But when I grew to be best friends with you, after you lived with me, my heart kept tightening."

"Sayuri, don't be ridiculous, stupid, and oblivious! I loved you when you kissed me continuously earlier! What if everybody knew about my love life now? Nobody did! Have you forgotten?" Rein shouted.

She began to leak tears, as well. She stated, "Rein, that's not the point. We promised that we'd keep it under wraps. Besides, the only person who knew about our love life… was me."

Rein gasped.

"I'm sorry, Rein. Nobody, not even Kanade, Nanaho, Kaori, or Rino, knew about us at all. I was to say it to you in front of everyone, after we enrolled here, I didn't confess at all."

"I didn't know that."

"I'm sorry, Rein. For everything we have done to each other, I thought I'd tell it to you straight, just after we finished 9th grade. But then… this whole PAYAPAYA thing… I cannot make the same mistake Rino and Kanade did."

"That was a huge move, Sayuri," Rein snuffed.

"I know," Sayuri replied, "And I cannot do it in front of everybody. When you bought me these, to replace my old ones, it was time."

Rein then held up the pink eyeglasses and groaned, "This is these things fault. I damn these, hate this, and never should've bought them! If I didn't mention about your glasses problem to Vice President Kaori last week, this wouldn't have happened."

Sayuri then grabbed them and placed them on the table.

"Rein," she sobbed, "Glasses, or no glasses, don't blame it. No one is to blame, but me. I'm sorry. _I'm_ the real dummy, ding-dong, and dunce."

"No, I am. _I'm_ the stupid, idiot, dummy, jerk, dunce, moron, and ding-dong dimwit… Sayuri, I'm so sorry. I liked it better with your new ones, except that I'll lose you as my best friend."

"Rein, no matter what, even without my glasses, you'll always be my _Rein-doll_."

Sayuri kissed Rein again.

"I love you."

They both shared their kiss. They went down to Rein's bed and continued to make out. Rein and Sayuri's tears rolled on their face, as they continued to kiss. Sayuri took off her glasses, but Rein stopped her.

"Leave them on," she said, "I like it better with these on."

Sayuri then asked, "By the way, did you mean everything you said about me, Rein?"

Rein then giggled, "Yes, I do. When you sang to me, my heart was in sync."

Sayuri giggled, "Oh, my _Rein-dear_…"

Rein smiled, "My little lily… kiss me."

As they kissed again, Sayuri then thought in confusion, "Little lily?"

**XXXXX**

The next day, Rein was on her way to the front gate to see Sayuri. She held up a pair of the pink glasses she bought for Sayuri. Rein then stopped and saw Seina, who was by the door.

"I heard what happened from Sayuri," she said.

"Miss Katsura," Rein said in surprise, "What a coincidence."

"So, you and Sayuri have become good friends now?" she asked.

Rein smiled, "You bet! Since we are best friends, pals, and bosom buddies (_no offense_), we somehow became close. But the glasses I bought her… they changed us forever."

She gave the glasses to Seina. And then she said, "But, Sayuri doesn't need them anymore. If you can, please return them to the eye doctor."

"Rein, are you sure?"

"Trust me, Miss Katsura. I know what we're doing," Rein giggled, "In fact, I wanted to keep this quiet, but… Sayuri and I are in love."

"Oh, my. I'm so proud of you," Seina smiled, "Just make sure that there is no PAYAPAYA, okay?"

Rein nodded and left to the front door, but stopped and turned to her.

"By the way," she said, "Thank you… for making me confess to the one I loved back then. And I hope you can find _your _true love."

Seina gasped in horror, "YOU KNEW IT WAS ME?"

Rein snickered, "Isn't it obvious, apparent, and perfectly clear? I knew it was you the whole time!"

"But how?"

"How can I miss a Seina Katsura salute when I see one?"

Seina blushed and let out a smile.

"Rein, I had that experience before, with my ex-boyfriend," she exclaimed.

"When was that?" Rein cried.

She explained her story to Rein about her love:

"_It was shortly after I graduated with Kanade and Cyndi. I met a nice young man, who was extremely blonde and had a beautiful physique. He and I first met, when I wore these glasses as a disguise. At first, I didn't even know they were the recalled eyeglasses. Well, one glimpse of him, and we were hooked. We spent the night together, we hugged, we sang, we had dinner together, and we even kissed. I was too infatuated by my lover. However, it didn't last. When I put on an extra pair of glasses, which removed me from my love spell, he started to notice me being a little clingy. He was happy for me, but I was too romantic towards him. We made out every day, but he finds it to be tiresome. He needed space, following my fifth make-out session, and I agreed. I wanted to comfort him, but, in the end, he found out that I can see without my glasses. I told him that it was disguise, just to not be caught by both the Best Student Council and Kanade Jinguji. The whole thing with him was just controlled love, but I told him that I loved him from the start. Thereafter, he broke up with me. The best three weeks of happiness and it was gone. It was shattered to pieces."_

"Seina, I am so sorry," Rein said, "But look on the bright side, Sayuri and I are hooked, as well!"

Seina then smiled, "I'm glad you did it. Just promise me one thing: _don't make the same mistake I did._"

"Which is?"

"Don't overdo you romance. Just take it one step at a time. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I'm not a member of the Best Student Council anymore, but I am honored to help with my fellow students."

"Sounds ridiculous, stupid, and erstwhile corny," Rein sighed, "But, thank you… Seina."

"Rein! Are you there?" Sayuri called from far away.

"Coming!" She cried out.

She ran to Sayuri, who was out by the front gate. They both shared a small kiss and walked together hand-to-hand. Seina watched on, in smiles and a tear in her eye.

"Well, _they're _happy," she smiled.

She tossed the pink glasses in the garbage and went out the front door.

"Rein, Sayuri, I'm proud of you. True love conquers all," she said.

She then winked, "Let's hope Nanaho doesn't find out."

**XXXXX**

At the forest, Sayuri and Rein began practicing their sword fighting. Sayuri then swiped towards her and swung upwards. Rein knocks the sword off her hand, deflecting her attack, and bonked her on the head, causing her glasses to fall off.

"Glasses… glasses… glasses…" she crawled around, looking for them.

"Sayuri!" Rein called.

She held up Sayuri's glasses and gave them to her.

"I caught them the minute they fell," Rein smiled, "They aren't broken, smashed, or damaged yet."

Sayuri giggled and kissed Rein.

"Rein, you're a true friend," she said.

"I sure do… my _little lily_." Rein blushed.

_**The End**_

"Wait! Hold up! Why do you keep calling me "Little Lily", Rein?" Sayuri shouted.

"That's your name's meaning," she exclaimed, "You'll always be my Sayuri."

"Oh, right," Sayuri blushed in embarrassment.

"Say, what happened to those other glasses?" Sayuri then asked.

Rein then said nothing. She hugged Sayuri and sighed.

"Nothing, my lily, my love, my Sayuri…"

Sayuri hugged her tight and whispered:

"_My little Rein-bow… I love you…"_

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Kuon Ginga, the other Vice-President of the Best Student Council, found the pink glasses in the trash can.

"Huh? I wonder if Sayuri lost these." She thought.

She put them on and was amazed.

"Well, they _are _her vision," she said, "But I don't see any damage towards these things. Besides, pink was never her color."

As she was about to take the glasses off, Nanaho Kinjo, the President, called to her from the hallway.

"Kuon! Do you have a minute?" She called out.

She turned to her and answered, "Yes, right away."

She then started to blush lightly, with glasses still on.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, but Mayura's unconscious. Can you call the EMTs for her?" Nanaho asked, "And also, make sure to send the message to the other members for our upcoming meeting after school."

"Right away, Miss President," Kuon replied, as she stepped towards her.

Nanaho was confused, knowing that Kuon is pink in her cheeks.

"You okay, Kuon? And what's with the glasses?" She retorted.

"Nanaho, there's something I must tell you," she said.

"Kuon, I'm really busy. Can it wait? You should be worried about the-."

She covered Nanaho's mouth with her finger. She turned beet red.

"Nanaho…"

She kissed her.

"Kuon!" She muffled in shouts, "What is the meaning of…?"

She said nothing. They continued to kiss each other. Kuon held her arms tight and was infatuated. Nanaho, however, wasn't. She tried to break free, but couldn't. All she could do was feel her lips on Kuon's. Nanaho was not only infatuated by Kuon's love, but she was traumatized.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I think we know where this is going.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
